Alpha Mate
by SaigonRose
Summary: Bella truly isn't who she thought she was, after a passionate night w/ Sam she learns exactly who & what she is? Watch as Bella struggles to accept who she is & what she was born to do. Watch as Sam struggles to show Bella that nothing could ever change the way he feels about her & how much he loves her. Edward's obsession probably couldnt have come at a worse time. ***SAM&BELLA***
1. Wolf Pack Family Tree

Author Note: I was asked by TessaDK to do a Wolf Pack Family Tree and so that no one gets confused by who is related to who I've used last names some made up most not hopefully this straightens up all confusion.

*-for people capable of phasing.

Wolf Pack Family Tree

*Samuel Joshua Uley-*Joshua Caleb Uley & *Allison Jocelyn Blacklake

*Jared Alexander Cameron-*Jathan Michael Cameron & *Jesimae Roselyn Black

*Pasquale Alejandro Lahote-*Nikiti Meraz Lahote & *Kanti Payton Ateara

*Embry Michael Call-*Joshua Caleb Uley & Kathryn Maria Call

*Jacob Ephraim Black-*William Evron Black Jr. & *Sarah Nala (Wilde) Black

*Quil Shay Ateara V-*Quil Shay Ateara IV & *Joy Sophia Quehpa

*Annaleah Marie Clearwater-*Harrison Namid Clearwater & *Susannah Theresa Uley

*Seth Jaysun Clearwater-*Harrison Namid Clearwater & *Susannah Theresa Uley

*Rachel Noelle Black-*William Evron Black Jr. & *Sarah Nala (Wilde) Black

*Brady Gabriel Fuller-*Brayden Santi Fuller & *Elizabeth Talise Clearwater

*Collin Kavan Littlesea-*Kevin Etu Littlesea & *Constance Naijau Black

*Isabella Alessandra Meraz Swan-*Nikiti Pasquale Lahote & *Sarah Nala (Wilde) Black

_P.S-Alessandra is one of Bella's middle names but they usually just state her name as being Isabella Meraz Swan which is on her ID seeing as you can only use one last name._

_P.S.S-Sarah is not dead and Billy is not in a wheelchair, Quil IV is not dead either._

_None of the females were at the meeting aside from Sue who is an Elder; this was the junior packs meeting with the Elders._

_Much Love,  
Saigon Rosé_


	2. Sam's Chosen

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Author Note: I have no internet so they won't be updated daily because that would literally be impossible but they will be update in bulks I am doing multiple stories as a challenge issued by a friend. There is no reservation that I know of in Uruapan but a lot of the Purepecha Mexican (Native American's indigenous to Michoacán) but let's just say there is and that's where Paul's dad is from.**

**Chapter One: Alpha Mate**

SPOV

The Council couldn't believe it, I can admit even I was surprised this little slip of girl walked into my life and turned it upside down. When I became a wolf I thought my choices had been taken away from me and when I learned that Alpha's don't imprint I thought it unfair that even the rewards we were owed wasn't owed to me.

"Are you sure Sam?" Billy asked.

I could understand his reluctance there was a lot about Bella Swan that no one knew why she came back for one she claims it was because she wanted to give her mother space yet we knew that was a lie instantly.

"What did it feel like to you?" Harry asked.

"Not the way Jared or Quil stated I didn't feel like all the cables holding me to earth shifted or moved and were now connected to her it was different, more intense and less romantic. She felt it too, she reacted just as vicious I was no longer Sam when I claimed her and I don't think she was running on much humanity either."

"And the wounds she left has yet to heal?" Old Quil asked.

"They're healing just not as fast as they usually do."

"Has she tried to contact you?" Billy asked.

"No." It had been 6 days and I had yet to hear from her.

"And how does this affect you as a wolf?" Sue asked.

"I want her to be happy and I want her to have her space as well but…I don't like the fact that she's in Forks with…with that _**leech**_." I hissed, it was true if she wanted her space I was more than willing to give it to her but I didn't like the fact that she was all the way in Forks and that I couldn't protect her.

"I believe that it would be in everyone's interest if Bella Swan lived on the reservation." Old Quil declared.

"But how could we even go about doing that? Charlie's not going to just let his 16 year old daughter move to La Push with me." I expressed.

"It's not up to Charlie this is a situation that goes even beyond Charlie." Old Quil stated staring down at Nikiti who turned away.

"What do you mean this goes beyond Charlie? He's her father, the Chief of Police and all of yours friend how does this not concern him?" I asked.

"Because Charles Swan is Bella's father, Nikiti Lahote is." Billy announced.

This seemed to stop a lot of people; this came as a shock to mostly everyone aside from the Elders.

"Does Charlie know he's not the father?" I ask slowly, I could feel Paul's anger but I'll give him that he was trying his best not to phase.

"Yes Charlie does know as did Nikiti, Renee loves Isabella more than anything even if she is not Bella's birth mom, it was best for everyone involved if Bella's true genealogy was kept a secret."

"Why?"

"Because I was a lone wolf when I came to La Push and I imprinted on the wife of the local Native Americans Chief to keep the peace I was promised a child and Sarah's friendship. I met Kanti, Paul's mother and I fell in love, a love that I thought I would only ever have for Sarah. After the twins were born my elders demanded that I create a child Isabella was conceived a little later on that year to make sure Sarah didn't overdo herself with children."

"Did mom know about this?"

"Yes, being the daughter of the local Shaman and the future Shaman of this reservation she knew all about the wolves and any deals that was made."

"Then why did keeping Bella's genealogy become important?" Jake asked seething.

"Because…we learned why my Elders wanted her conception to happen so badly."

"And why is that?" Paul sneered.

"Because Bella will be the one to lead the battle that is to come." Billy declared.

"What?!" I roared no freaking way was she leading anything not my mate no way!

"Why do you think so many wolves has phased since Billy first did? And not just here in La Push but in Neah Bay, in Uruapan where Nikiti is from. Our brethren have taken on the form of animals from their legends for a reason…to fight the battle to come."

"What battle?" I asked.

"We believe it will be with the vampire royalty in Volterra, all of Taha Aki's direct bloodlines have phased this is the first time in Quileute history that every wolf on the Council is a wolf. Even Old Quil's wolf who was locked inside of him has decided to make his presence known there is a battle coming and Bella is the key to winning it." Billy stated strongly.

"But she's human." Embry stated.

"For now we will know when the battle draws near for the last of our wolves will phase then she will soon after."

"More kids will phase?" Allison asked.

"Yes more people will phase those who left and never plans on returning will not phase unless they are in the area of vampires but those of us here with direct bloodlines to Taha Aki and who stays will."

"Nothing we do can stop this?" Connie Black, asks.

"Nothing we do can prevent this war, but Isabella Meraz Lahote sure enough can stop it." Billy looks around at the gathering of people, "I know that this is a lot to take in and some of you will want to sleep on it take all the time you need we'll patrol for the rest of the day." He offered.

"Adjourned." Old Quil announced.

"I need a drink I'll see you at home Sammy and uh congratulations." Allison stated hugging her son then leaving.

"Congratulations Sam." Kay offered.

"Thanks."

I accepted the congratulations from the remaining people but my mind truly wasn't there, I'd finally found someone that would be my forever but it was ruined by the thought that this war could take her from me.

"It'll be okay Sam we wont let anything happen to her." Nikiti stated walking out of the room, glancing back only to stare at Sarah then he too left.

All I could think about was how unfair all of this truly was.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
